Jade takes the Mary Sue Litmus Test
by Lady Starscream
Summary: Just a bit of drabble I wrote after reading other people's fiction on the subject. So I decided to put my fancharacter through the MarySue test, too.


Yes, we all know about the Mary Sue tests that people have taken in the past, in order to see whether their character is a Mary Sue (or Gary-Stu) or not. So I got a little bored, and decided to run my own fancharacter throught the test... here's what happened...

* * *

The scene opens in the upstairs section of an old two-story farmhouse. It is white on the outside, and surrounded by open fields, and a white metal barn to one side of the house, where the driveway ends. We go upstairs, and at the very top of the stairs sits a computer. The Authoress sits typing away, snickering to herself as she types up another rediculous fanfic to make the people at and livejournal read.

"This time It'll be funnier. They won't see the ending on this one. heheheh..." she snickers to herself.

She types in a bunch of stuff, and hits the 'send' key. She quickly gets up and runs through the doorway to the right of the computer desk, and retrives a very large and threatening looking foam-ballbat. The closet door flies open, and a streak of muave and blue comes flying out, landing on the bed across the room in a tangle of arms and legs and wings.

"Ow... what happened?" The jet managed to upright herself to see a 5 ft 3 inch tall human female, of about 24 staring at her. The human had strawberry-blonde hair with orange streaks in it, (no, I actually have spray-in wash-out hair coloring I use.) and blue eyes.

Jade glanced around the bedroom, and saw the human standing in the doorway. "Uh, what am I doing here, and who are you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. The human just grinned back mischeviously. "I'm the fanficcing authoress."

The jetfemme looked skeptical. "You're me, aren't you?" she asked.

The authoress's grin grew wider. "Maybe. But that's not why I called you here."

"Oh, really." Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"why"

"Well," the authoress took a couple steps forward, and set her foambat on top of a pile of disorganised various items beside the door.

"I saw this fanfic on a while back," She paused waiting for a reaction, while eyeing the jet in front of her amusedly. The jet's green optics narrowed even further.

"And?"

"Well," The authoress kept the air of suspense while turning to walk back to the computer. "I don't know how to say this..."

"Oh, no! she's gonna write me into some story involving romance with a canon character!" the jet thought.

"Or worse yet- have me blow myself up to save all of humanity somehow"

"It's a Mary-Sue litmus test "

"Oh, thanks Primus." the jet let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was..."

"A WHAT?"

"You heard me. Don't worry. I don't think you're Mary Sue. The test only counts towards what's been written, not what's been imagined." the authoress reassured.

The muave-and-blue seekerfemme looked_very _relieved. "Oy. thank the stars"

"And why are you making me take this mary-sue-whatever-it-is?" She folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Because a couple other people did, and I thought the reactios from their fancharacters were interesting and funny. and..." the authoress canted a glance back at the jet standing behind her.

"You're right, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"HEY! are you calling me unfunny?" the jet set her hands on her hips.

The authoress shrugged.

"I'll have you know, I may not have thought being pelted with neon-colored paint-orbs, or being covered in spiders was funny at first, but I laughed about it later." She leaned over the seated authoress and glowered, trying to loom, and failing miserably.

"You can't loom on me, Jade, I'm your authoress, remember?" the authoress smirked. Jade backed up a little bit.

"So, do you want to take the test or not? because I can allways come up with stuff worse than spiders and paintballs-o-doom"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jade hissed indignantly.

The authoress didn't reply, but she shoulders jiggled slightly with silent snickering.

The jet aimed one of her armcannons at the authoress.

"send me back." she demanded in a cold voice.

"Those won't work in here." the authoress replied, seemingly unworried about the weapon aimed at her back. "Besides, if you were to shoot me, you would cease to exist, simply because a fancharacter cannot exist without being written."

The jet paused long enough to try to understand what the authoress was saying.

"huh?"

The authoress turned to look her in the face. "Look, can't we just make peace and get this over with? even if you do prove to be a Mary-Sue, I promise I won't post the results on the internet"

The jet looked skeptical. "Well, all right. I guess. But it's just between you and me."

"Okay." The authoress turned back to the computer, and brought up the file. The jet pulled up a chair and sat down to the left of the typing authoress.

-------------------------------------------------  
First Question:

Is your character named after yourself or your screen name? (+1)

Jade looked at the authoress accusingly.

"what? it asked if you were named after me. Not patterned after me"

"Oh, okay"

Is your character described as beautiful? (+1)

no

"Hey!"

"what? Do you want to be Mary-Suede?"

the authoress glanced at the jet.

"suede?" Jade read

"byte me." the authoress typed.

The authoress chuckled a little, then typed in "no".

"Unusually" or "astonishingly" beautiful? (+2)

"No. grumble grumble stupid test"

ah-ah-ah. You'll get points for grumping and complaining"

"really?" (looks uninterested)

The most beautiful Transformer who's ever lived? (+3)

(Jade chortles)

Do the other characters feel intimidated or threatened by her beauty? (+1)

"Are you sure you're sane?" the jet responded.

"now, now. hasn't anyone ever told you that insulting the authoress will get you rewritten"

"Into what?" Jade leaned back in her chair, looking smug.

"uh"

Jade just shook her head. "Just get on with the test"

The authoress gave her a pointedly question-mark look.

"Oh, no. the answer's no"

Are her optics an unusual color? (+1)

no.

Do they change color according to her mood? (+1)

No.

Does she have long, flowing hair? (+2)

ON A TRANSFORMER! HAH! (no)

Do you describe it on the first page of the story? (+2)

Do you describe it more than once? (+3)

again, no and no.

Is she a recolored and/or "feminized" version of a canon character? (+1)

no

Is she a Seeker? (+1)

yes. (dangit!) +1

Do you spend more than two consecutive paragraphs describing her physical appearance? (+1)

no

Do you begin the story with her description? (+1)

no

Do you make it a point to mention that she's as tall, or taller, than the average male? (+1)  
no

Does the story begin with something like, "Hi there! I'm (character name) and this is my story..." etc.? (+10)

no. there's more interesting things to start a story with.

"Hey!"

sorry.  
Does she have wings on her shoulders? (+1)

no, they're actually on her back.

Does she have wings on her butt? (-20 and you're excused from the rest of the test.)

no

Does she have more than one alt-mode? (+1)

More than two? (+2)

More than three? (+3)

Is her robot mode surprisingly lacking in the "kibble" that would logically be necessary to transform into all these things (because then she wouldn't be as purty)? (+2)

(Jade gave the authoress a flat look)

no.

the authoress canted a glance, then typed "hell no."

"Hey!"

"what? you don't"

grumble grumble mumble mumble mumble.

Does she transform via "magic" or some advanced and/or alien technology? (+2)

ah... NO.

Is one of her alt-modes an animal with wings? (+1)

An animal that doesn't typically have wings (like a cat)? (+2)

Any fantasy-type creature (dragon, unicorn, griffin, etc.)? (+2)

Is one of her alt-modes organic or partly organic (if she's G1)? (+2)

no no no and more no.

Does her name contain one or more of the following:

Star/Sun/Sky? (+1)

Fire/Flame? (+1)

Night/Day/Dawn/Shadow? (+1)

Black/Silver? (+1)

Cat/Wolf/Raptor/Dragon? (+1)

Dark/Blood/Death/Blade? (+1)

no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,ew,no

Any variation of Optimus, Ultra, Mega, Galva, etc. (Includes Prime and -tron suffixes)? (+2)

(Jade starts laughing)

ahem...sorry.

they actually do that?

the authoress nods.

Although, pennames don't count. And I think RedEyesDarknessDragonLady is a cool penname. So there.

A deliberately misspelled word, like Fyre or Darke? (+2)

An inexplicable capital letter in the middle of the name? (+2)

no, no

Does she have a two-part name composed entirely of the previous, like "FyreBlade NightDragyn"? (+20, and come on)

nope

Does her full name include a "the," followed by some supposedly cool-sounding descriptive, like, "DeathWolf the Soul-Flayer"? (+2)

nope (chortle)

Is her name a completely made-up word like nothing any canon TF has ever had, just because you thought it sounded cool? (+3)

Jade leaned forward slightly, to read the screen, and make sure the question was actually real.

"Uh, my name's not a made up word, but not tf-sounding either. Jade is a type of semiprecious stone. It's not a gemstone, though. And I didn't choose it. My leader did"

the authoress glances over, and then types "no".

Is her name a painfully blatant feminization of a canon name, like "Starscreamia" or "Lady Optimus"? (+10)

heh heh, does LadyStarscream count?...Just kidding. It's my penname, not my fanchar name

Jade just rolled her eyes at this one.

Have you used the same name for a non-TF character in another universe? (+1)  
no Two or more other universes? (+2)

I don't even like two other universes. I like G1 and Beast wars. That's it.

Is it because she's actually the same character and has the ability to travel between dimensions and alter her appearance to suit each one, or some such? (+10, and sigh)

no

Does she have any of the following abilities:

Telepathy? (+1)

More powerful than Soundwave's? (+2)

no Teleportation? (+1)

More powerful than Skywarp's? (+2)

no Super-speed? (+1)

Faster than Blurr's? (+2)

no Unusually keen senses? (Sight, hearing, smell, etc.) (+1 for each)

Telekenesis? (+2)

"Magical" powers, often vaguely defined or whatever the situation calls for

(including magical healing of self or others)? (+2)

no,no,no, I wish, I wish again.

Time-travel under her own power? (+2)

Control of the weather or other natural elements? (+2)

The ability to communicate with animals? (+2)

Precognition or a "sixth sense" regarding imminent danger (including precognitive dreams or visions)? (+2)

Any ability which no canon TF has ever been shown to have? (+3)

ALL of the above? (+100 points and kindly never write anything again)

no, That would be cool but no, no, no and no again.

A brilliant scientist and/or inventor? (+1)

So brilliant that she effortlessly solves problems that Wheeljack, Ratchet, and/or

Perceptor couldn't? (+2)

no, and no.

Is she a phenomenally skilled martial artist? (+1)

does falling over your own feet count?

In Metallikato? (+2)

huh?

In some hitherto-unknown Cybertronian martial art that you just made up? (+3)

Is she the only female ever to be trained in this art? (+1)

(rolls optics)

Is she an incredible sharpshooter? (+1)

At any distance? (+1)

With any weapon? (+1)

no,no, and I'm starting to sound like a broken record here. no.

If you've made Tech Specs for her:

Are they all sevens and/or eights? (+1)

Nines and/or tens? (+2)

Higher than tens? (+5)

no.

My tech specs:

STRENGTH: 3

INTELLEGENCE:6 (okay, so that was pushing it a bit)

SPEED: 8

ENDURANCE: 7 (yeah, yeah, I know)  
RANK: 8

COURAGE: 7

AGILITY: 4

FIREPOWER: 5

SKILL: 5

hmm... let's see: (The authoress looks thoughtfull for a minute)

A total of 53 added together, divided by 9... 5.88 (the 8 repeats)

Does she have a beautiful singing voice? (+1)

Like a dying frog.

"HEY!"

Does she play a musical instrument? (+1)

no

Is it the flute? (+20)

no

Is it the bagpipes? (-20)

BWAHAHAHA!

no, no, no, no some more

Is she extremely fond of a particular Earth musical group, TV show, movie, etc.? (+1)

yeah, actually. (+1)

That just happens to be YOUR favorite musical group, TV show, movie, etc.? (+2)

yeah, but not all of them. (+2)

Is she so obsessed with a particular rock band that she named herself after it? (+10) ;-)

nope

------------------------------------------------------

II. We Are Family

Is your character the daughter of a canon character? (+1)

Is it Starscream? (+1)

Is it Megatron? (+2)

Is it Optimus Prime? (+3)

bwAHAHAHA! ...

(ahem...sorry)

That your character does not originally know about? (+1)

Because your character's mother hid her away to "protect" her from something? (+2)

do I have to repeat my self some more? N.O.

Is your character the sister of a canon character? (+1)

no.

Is it Optimus Prime? (+1)

(giggles) That would be scary.

Is it Megatron? (+2)

a female Megatron? I have one word for you:

UUUUGGGGLLLYYYYY!

Is it Starscream? (+3)

no.

He sounds feminine enough as it is.

(Off to the side, jade chuckles, trying to keep from laughing.)

"Hey, this is getting pretty good!"

Does she have a twin of the same gender? (+1)

the authoress adopts an evil voice.

"I _am_ the evil twin..MWUAHAHAHA!"

Jade reaches over and types "no"

"Hey, I'm the authoress here!"

"I know." Jade just grinned.

Of the opposite gender? (+2)

no

Do they communicate telepathically? (+3)

Jade adopts a Darth Varder-ish voice. _"Anni...come to the dark siiiidddeee..."_

"Hey! you're not supposed to say my name! I'm only known as 'the authoress', remember?"

"Well, you're the one typing it"

the authoress facepalms then types "no"

Is she the product of a tragically doomed romance between an Autobot and a Decepticon? (+1)

no.

Was she adopted? (+1)

the authoress giggles. "I wonder."

"No"

"Well, I wonder sometimes. We don't look at all alike and..."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Was she found in a basket on a doorstep in the driving rain, with a mysterious note pinned to her blankie? (Sorry)

the authoress wipes tears of laughter "Stop giving me ideas!"

(glances at jade, who stormclouds)

no. Although I'd like to sometimes...

"Again with the HEY!"

anotherwords,the answer to all of the above is no.

------------------------------------------------------

III. Origin of the Species

Was your character on board the Ark or the Nemesis? (+1)

the Ark, but not at the time of it's crash to Earth. (+1)

Is she part-alien or part- any other non-TF creature? (+1)

depends on what you mean.

No, I guess not.

Is she a non-Cybertronian mechanoid who joined the TFs for whatever reason? (+1)

no.

Is she a human who was turned into a TF? (+2)

uh...

(hangs head in shame) yes. +2

No beating about the bush: is she _you_ turned into a TF? (+3)

"um"(looks around and whistles) sorry, what was that?

yes (runs and hides) +3

Do you secretly believe that this is really going to happen some day? (+5)

phhhft! I wish!

Seriously, though? (+10)

no.

Is she an alien (organic) who was turned into a TF? (+1)

Is she a fantasy-type creature (elf, mermaid, dragon, unicorn, etc.) who was turned into a TF? (+2)

HAHAHA! elf? mermaid? (laughs hysterically)

Is she a canon character from a non-TF universe who was brought into this universe and turned into a TF? (+3)

not a canon character, no.

Because she was badly injured by/because of a TF and this was the only way they could save her life? (+1)

no.

Because she wanted to Join In the Fight Against Evil? (+1)

nope.

Because Megatron (or Galvatron or whoever) had the idea to turn humans into Decepticons and use them against the Autobots? (+1)

No to all the above. She _is_ from another universe, but not a cannon character from any other show, movie, etc.

Because she was in love with a TF and this was the only way they could be together? (+2)

(Jade makes disgusted faces and pretends to gag)

The authoress looks at her. "Well, Jazz is pretty cute and.."

Jade jumps up and claps a hand over the authoress's mouth.

"You're not supposed to say that!"

"oops...sorry" (looks sheepish)

no

Due to a Convenient Unexplained Phenomenon (a dimensional portal, an energy bolt from space, etc.)? (+2)

DRAT! yes. the whole plot-device thingie. +2

For Mysterious Reasons of Her Own? (+2)

no

Because she wanted revenge on an annoying ex-boyfriend? (-100 points and please send me the story)

no, although that would be funny.

(I'd love to see the look on HIS face. (snicker)

Is she a member of a hitherto-unknown "third race" that fled Cybertron during the Great War? (+2)

Is she royalty of any kind? (+2)

That she does not originally know about? (+3)

no, no, no some more.

Is she a member of a non-allied mercenary group that Plays By Their Own Rules and Answers To No One? (+3)

Well, they're not mercenaries, but they're all fanchars, does that count for anything?

3

DRAT!

Is she the leader? (+1)

no

Is this group made up of stunningly beautiful and incredibly dangerous femmebots? (+1)

(heeeheeheee, you've got to be kidding me, right?)

Are they Feared and Respected Throughout the Galaxy? (+1)

(chortle)

Do they have their own spaceship? (+1)

no, and no

Or did your character presumably come about in a perfectly ordinary way, because you don't feel her origins are worth going on about? (-30 and thank you, thank you, thank you)

The authoress looks at Jade, who beats her to the punchline.

"I never claimed to be normal"

"So is that a yes?"

the smirk vanishes "Of course it's not"

then, no

------------------------------------------------------

IV. All You Need Is Love

Does your character fall in love with a canon character? (+1)

only in my imagination. (wink)

Is it Optimus Prime? (+1)

Is it Megatron? (+2)

Is it Starscream? (+3)

no, and no.

And let me just say right now, my fanchar is with my husband's fanchar. And they are married, so there.

I think that let's me skip most of this section, doesn't it?

Does she fall in love with someone from an opposing faction? (+1)

From a different continuity? (i.e. an Autobot and a Maximal)? (+2)

From an opposing faction AND a different continuity? (i.e. an Autobot and a Vehicon)? (+3)

Did they fall in love within days of meeting each other? (+1)

Did they fall in love At First Sight or The Moment Their Eyes Met? (+2)

Do they defy anyone's direct orders to be together? (+1)

Does one of them defect from their faction so they can be together? (+1)

Do they BOTH defect from their factions so they can be together? (+2)

Do canon characters fight (or otherwise compete) for her affections? (+1)

Does she "reform" a thought-to-be-irredeemably-evil character through The Power of Her Love? (+100 and pass me the Pepto-Bismol.)

Does your character have sex with the object of her affections? (+1)

eww.

-wait, does my husband's fanchar count? because that gives about...let's see... about 7 points (evil,evil grin. And no, I am NOT posting that story on the net for everyone to read, either!)

More than once? (+2)

(gleefull grin. Oh Highroad. snicker)

That you describe in point-by-point detail? (+1)

do you really want to know?

For more than two consecutive pages? (+3)

heeheeeheehee...

Is it a life-altering experience for her? (+1)

no. I'm maried. I have, like, zero sex life. hello?

For him? (+1)

(chortles)

Do one or both of them cry afterwards because it was so beautiful? (+1)

No, but I wound up extremely horny after writing it.

Did you cry afterwards because it was so beautiful? (+2)

hell no. (I don't think you want to know what I am thinking right now. Grin)

ok, ok, so I went to shag my husband afterward.

(see! I told you you didn't want to know!)

Do they get married? (+1)

We're allready married, thank you. And no, the fanchars will never torcher the readers like that.

Do you describe the wedding ceremony? (+1)

For more than two consecutive pages? (+2)

Including giving the name of every single character who was invited? (+3)

(rolls eyes) no, nope, nuh-uh.

Is the wedding attended by members of opposing factions, because they decided to set aside their differences in order to share in the joy of this wondrous event? (+20)

Oh, come on. Just how mary-sue can you be?

Wait, that's what this test is for.

D'oh! sorry, had a blonde moment there. (grin.)

And no, that was not a wisecrack at blondes. I'm a blonde myself.

(explains a lot, doesn't it? heh heh)

Does this wedding ceremony bear an astonishing similarity to a late 20th/early 21st century American middle-class Christian wedding, complete with vows, veil, and bouquet, despite the fact that this is far from the only type of wedding ceremony that exists (or has ever existed) on Earth, so to expect giant robots from outer space to use this exact same ritual is PATENTLY ABSURD! (Sorry.) (+50)

Do really have to answer that?

**NO!**

Do they have a child together? (+1)

More than one? (+2)

More than two? (+3)

More than three? (+4)

Are any of them twins? (+5)

With telepathic powers? (+6)

no to all the wedding questions.  
------------------------------------------------------

V. It's a Sad, Sad, Sad, Sad World

Is your character an orphan? (+1)

Jade leans over, "again with the orphan thing."

the authoress grins.

"I may not be able to shoot you, but I can strangle you very easily, human"

"ooh. you're so scary"

just get on with it.

okay.

Were her parents killed in an attack by the opposing faction? (+1)

In an attack by pirates, mercenaries, an alien invasion, or anything other than a canon TF faction? (+2)

Did this attack destroy her entire city or colony? (+2)

Her entire world? (+3)

As a result of this attack, was she Left Alone To Fend For Herself In a Cruel Uncaring Universe? (+1)

Was she Forced To Do Terrible Things To Survive? (+1)

That she deeply regretted doing, because deep down inside she was still a good and kind individual? (+1)

At any point in your character's history:

Was she kidnapped? (+1)

Was she sexually assaulted? (+2)

By more than one individual? (+3)

By a canon character? (+100 points and shame on you)

Was she forced into slavery? (+2)

Was it sexual in nature? (+5)

Was she captured by the opposing faction or other evil persons? (+1)

Was she tortured? (+1)

Jade's face goes from a curious expression, to suprised, to disgusted, to more disgusted, to horrifiededly digusted.

"horrifiededly"

"You get the idea"

"yeah. Onward, ho"

"I am not a ho."

The authoress cackles and turns to look at the jet.

"I know you're not. dummy. It's just an expression."

"oh, okay"

"sheesh! and they say I'm the blonde one"

Jade glared daggers, and the authoress continued.

Was her mind forcibly read by a telepath or some kind of evil brain-scanning device? (+1)

no

Was her mind altered in any way (false memories implanted, brainwashed into betraying her faction, etc.)? (+1)

no

Did she swear revenge on a particular group or faction as a result of Her Tragic Experience (whatever it was)? (+1)

no

Did she swear revenge on a particular individual? (+1)

no again.

Did she change her name, upgrade her body configuration, or otherwise alter herself in any way because of it? (+2)

no

At any point in her history, does she change factions? (Going from Neutral to a named faction, or vice-versa, counts.) (+1)

yes. She goes from a neutral to the Autobots. Does that count+1

Does she change factions more than once? (+2)

no

More than twice? (+3)

no

Do the other characters get so sick of her faction-swapping that they finally just haul off and shoot her? (-50)

no.

Although Syus, my 'group' leader was none too happy with me for joining the Autobots, at first. Then he was okay with it.

long story.

Is she insane, or suspected of being insane? (+1)

Jade grins evilly and the authoress cackles. "I'll get you my pretty"

Jade finishes with "And your little car too"

no.

"Although the authoress is nuts." Jade added

am not!

are too

am not!

are too.

"Aw, frag, lets just get going so we can get this done and I can go back to the ark allready!"

Does she experience flashbacks or other mental lapses? (+1)

no

Does she suffer from a pathological phobia of clowns? (-20)

no

------------------------------------------------------

VI. Don't Fear the Reaper

Does your character die? (+1)

no

Does she sacrifice herself to save the object of her affections? (+2)

no

To save her entire faction? (+3)

no

To save Cybertron and/or Earth? (+4)

no

To save the galaxy? (+5) no To save the entire universe/multiverse/space-time continuum? (+10)

no. Do I sound like a broken record, yet?

Does she repair a time paradox by dying? (+2)

no

Does she cause one? (+2)

no

the authoress looks over at Jade.

"We can skip this chapter, I think."

"kay"

Is her death witnessed by five or more canon characters? (+1)

Do any of them cry? (+1)

Does anyone shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at any point? (number of O's and exclamation points may vary.) (+2)

Does she make a speech before she dies? (+1)

Is it more than two paragraphs long? (+2)

More than two pages long? (+3)

Does she sing "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina" in a loud, bellowing voice? (-10)

can I sing the Macarena?

the authoress starts giggling furiously. "Only if Prowl is nearby"

Jade snickers back.

Do you describe her funeral? (+1)

Is it awfully similar to an Earth-type funeral? (See the question about weddings.) (+2)

Do the attendees make moving speeches about how wonderful she was and what a difference she made in their lives? (+3)

Are these speeches more than two paragraphs long? (+4)

More than two pages long? (+5)

Does anyone break down and cry in the middle of their speech? (+5)

Did you cry while you were writing it? (+5)

During the funeral, does she come lurching out of her coffin as a hideously decomposed cannibal zombie and massacre everybody in sight? (-20) (Well, I'd like to see that)

I'm sure you would.

Did she leave a will or any kind of last message? (+1)

Does it begin with an "If you're reading this/seeing this, it means I'm dead" sort of thing? (+1)

Does everyone think she died, but she actually didn't? (+3)

Does she actually die, but somehow come back to life at the end of the story? (+4)

Will she come back to life in a subsequent story? (+3)

In which you blatantly contradict and/or ignore the events of the current one? (+20)

Does someone else sacrifice him- or herself to restore your character to life? (+2)

Does the object of her affections bring her back to life solely through the Power of Their Love? (+50 and you're determined to kill me, aren't you?)

Does she die and get resurrected more than once? (+2)

More than twice? (+3)

More than Optimus Prime? (Never mind, that's not possible.)

no to all of the above. thank you, thank you.  
------------------------------------------------------

VII. And, In the End...

Have you written (or are you planning to write) more than one story centered around this character? (+1)

yes

More than two? (+2)

yes dangit!

More than three? (+3)

crud! (total of +5)

Jade jumps up and starts doing the cabbage patch.

"Go anni, go anni, I get more stories..."

The authoress gets up and quietly goes into her bedroom, and returns with a very large roll of duct tape.

she gives the jet a wicked grin.

"Point taken." (sits back down).

Do you ONLY write stories centered around this character? (+10)

No, I'm not THAT obsessed with her! thankyousoverymuch!

Have you altered the canon in any way to favor her (i.e., changed the plot of an episode, re-written the Movie so a character doesn't die, etc.)? (+1)

No. Although you forgot to include a question about knowing what is going to happen in the movie from watching it as a cartoon, then trying to prevent it from happening.

1

crud. I shoulda kept my big mouth shut!

Has she appeared in more than one continuity? (G1, BW, etc.) (+1)

More than two? (+2)

More than three? (+3)

As soon as you hear of a new TF continuity coming out, do you immediately start thinking of how you can involve your character in it? (+5)

no, I only like 2 to begin with, definitely not, and no.

Do you get cheesed off when readers don't adore and worship your character? (+3)

no. Different people have different likes and dislikes in fanfiction.

Do you resent the suggestion that stories based around your fanchars are not as interesting to other people as they are to you? (+5)

no.

And finally, while taking this test, did you feel periodic stings of recognition, flashes of annoyance, a temptation to say, "So what's wrong with THAT?" or "You're making fun of ME, aren't you!" etc. etc. etc.? (+1 for each time this happens)

no, but I did have flashes of "I'm gonna get in trouble if I answer this, heh heh heh", or maybe even "YOU'RE A SICKO" at some of the more perverted questions.

okay, time to add up the points

haha! you got 20 Jade! (although that luvvy dovey part, if it counts for fancharacters, I racked up about 7 more points on it alone. (evil, evil shamefull grin)

Not that I'm EVER going to put that fic on the net anywhere. What, do you think I'm crazy?

"So, is that good?" the jet looked expectantly at the human.

"yeah. you're not a Mary-Sue. See? I told you so!

(the femmeseeker nods.) "cool"

"So can I go back to my own universe now?"

"Sure. Thanks for helping me out."

The authoress watches her fancharacter fly through the swirling vortex created in some nearby doorway, and turns to the computer.

"MWahaha... Just wait till she gets back to the fanfic universe"

SPLAT!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH"

"I love paintballs."

"hehehehehe..."

* * *

According to the last Mary-Sue test I read, 25 or less is normal. So I think I'll let you do the tallying. I'm not sure if my fanchar is a Mary-Sue or not. I got 20, but if you count the inter-fanchar romance, I'm at 27. They should add a section of questions on that subject, just to clarify.

Hope you enjoyed! Later!


End file.
